


Come Back To Me

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lost something, well someone for that matter.<br/>5 years later on Christmas Eve he receives a knock on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everyone! xx.

 

 

“Fuck...oh god...oh god. Please, don’t stop,” Louis was moaning loudly as Harry was thrusting in and of him. Louis’ back arches off the bed as Harry hits his prostate dead on, “FUCK, right there...faster.”

“Oh god Lou,” Harry had collapsed on top of Louis, still thrusting in as fast as his body would let him. They both were panting into each other’s mouths at this point, and they were so close to their climax, but neither was giving up so easily.

Harry continued to thrust in the exact angle that hits Louis’ prostate dead on.

“Fuck...right there...oh god faster,” Louis panted as he let out a loud moan, he was on cloud nine with all of the pleasure that he was feeling and he didn’t want it to end. He started to feel the feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he reaches down and to quickly pump himself to reach his orgasm.

“Lou, I’m not going to last long,” Harry’s thrusts were starting to become slower and deeper, he was just about ready to release and Louis was too. His entrance was clenching around Harry so much it was bringing him closer and closer to his release.

Just about a few more minutes of thrusting, Louis’ back arches off the bed as he cums into his hand and it splatters on both of their chests. Louis clenches around Harry so hard, that he was soon releasing inside of Louis. He thrusts a few more times to ride out their highs before he carefully slips out of Louis.

Harry tosses the condom into the trash by the bed and collapses next to Louis. He was laying on his stomach with his head turned towards the still blissed out Louis. Harry brings his hand up to his face and rubs his thumb on his cheek, “I love you, Lou.”

“And, I love you too, Harry.” They share a soft kiss before Harry pulls the duvet over the both of them and fall asleep, not worrying about how sweaty and sticky they both felt.  
  
**

Now, you would think that their relationship was the best as they come, but it wasn’t. Louis’ family loved Harry, and they noticed how happy he made Louis. They loved having Harry over because it would lighten up the mood, even on the worst day possible. But, they weren’t the problem, it was Harry’s family. They didn’t like their relationship one bit, it’s not like they didn’t like Louis, they just didn’t like the idea of Harry being in a relationship with another guy.

They told Harry that they didn’t have a problem as first, but then it all changed. One day, Harry and Louis were in bed, they weren’t doing anything wrong. They were just simply laying down on the bed and Harry’s parents came home early. And, well everything went crazy.

The yells and screams could have been heard in the next town. His mother starting to scream at Harry and it wasn’t making anything better. Harry had stood up with Louis behind him and he was putting the protective arm around him the whole time that they were trying to get to Louis. Eventually Harry’s father knees him right in the stomach before grabbing Louis and literally throwing him out of the house.

If it wasn’t for Liam, Zayn and Niall walking right by the house at that exact moment, Louis would have never been able to make it home with the broken ankle he acquired from being thrown in the air and landing on the cold hard concrete.

Harry was watching from the window as both of his parents were tearing apart his room. He knew what they were doing, they told this to him along time ago. That, if he didn’t break it off with Louis before the end of the year that they would ship him to a boarding school over in the states. But, Harry didn’t want to end it, he wanted to spend as much time with Louis until that fateful day came. He just wishes that it wouldn’t have happened so fast.

Louis looks up to Harry and they both mouth back ‘I love you’s’ before Louis was picked up to be brought to the hospital. But, no one saw Harry kicking and screaming as his father hauled him over his shoulder and threw him into the car. And clearly no one saw Harry being forcefully put on a plane.

But, more than that, everyone saw Louis’ breakdown in the middle of school when he was told all of this. I wouldn’t blame him, he lost the man he loved.

**

The rest of that year Louis never came out of his room. It came to the point where he stopped eating, and only leaving to use the bathroom or to go to school. He was drained and the sparkle in his blue eyes wasn’t there anymore. His parents felt really sorry for him, but there was nothing they could do because they weren’t Harry’s parents. They even went to the house and tried to reason with them, but every time they got a door slammed in their face. Louis understood how much they tried to help him, it was just never enough.

The other students, who didn’t even know him, knew there was something wrong. Everyone knew Louis as the kid who was always smiling and laughing, even sometimes at his own jokes that weren’t really all that funny. And now they saw him, never happy. He didn’t even care about his appearance anymore, only showing up to school in an over sized sweatshirt (Harry’s) and sweatpants (always, Harry’s). Someone just needs to step in and help him before he does something to himself.

That’s where Josh comes in, no he wasn’t there to be Louis’ boyfriend, he genuinely wanted to help him. Josh started off small with complimenting Louis, which in return he would blush, and then he got to the point where all of the other guys started to do it as well. Within a matter of a couple months, they had their old Louis back. Well, not all quite there, but he was happier because he finally had something to look forward too when he came to school.

He did in fact develop a slight crush on Josh, but who would blame him. Those muscular arms, kind eyes, endearing smile and plus Louis was a sucker for tattoos, which Josh had a lot of. Louis especially loved the lion on his right arm, he didn’t know why but there was just something about it that intrigued him everytime he saw it.

Anyways, Louis and Josh grew closer as friends, and everyone was really happy for their close friendship. But, no one knew the secret that Josh had been holding, until one day when Louis found out.

“Louis, I need to tell you something, it’s something that you may not like.”

“What, it’s not like you joined to army or something.”

“Well, I actually did but, that’s beside the point since everyone has to do it once they turn 18 years old, but that’s not what I was meaning to tell you.”

“Then spit it out,”

“I know where Harry is,” Josh spoke as Louis just looked at him as tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

“You knew this whole time and you didn’t tell me?” Tears were now pouring down Louis’ face. For the time that Harry had been gone he had been trying to find out where he was. All he knew was that he was at some boarding school in the states and that was it.

“Actually, I met him before I moved here. I told him where I was moving too and he told me about you. That boy still really loves you and he said that he’s never going to give up on you. He told me to befriend you to keep an eye on you and to make sure that you are alright. I never meant for you to actually start to like me because I could never do that to Harry. Whenever we spoke about you his face lit up and his eyes, they held so much to the story of you two. I would never want to break that and I don’t think anyone else would either.”

“Really? Harry still loves me?” Only hearing the parts of the conversation that he wanted to hear.

“More than anything. He even told me that he got emancipated from his parents because of what they put him through.”

“Good, I never really liked his family anyways.”

And the tears turned into laughter within minutes of the rest of the conversation. But, Louis didn’t get to see Harry that year, and a long time after that as well.

**

“But, Mum I’m 22 today, I should be fine going out to get last minute gifts for the girls.”

“I know sweetie, but you always make me nervous with how you drive, especially with all of this snow.”

“Have I ever gotten into an accident?” His Mum crosses her arms over her chest and gives him a look, “Yeah, don’t answer that. But, that’s not the point, it’s different this time!”

“Lou, it is never going to be different.”

“I know, I’ll be careful, I just need to pick up the last few things for the girls and I should be back in an hour.”

“Alright, just be careful and drive safely!” Louis just waves her off as he leaves the house quickly. The cold wind hitting him hard and the snow lightly covering him as he walked down the driveway to get into his car. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, and he could have sworn it was Harry. He quickly turns his head and there was nothing and he looks back before shaking his head and starting his car. But, if he would have looked closer, he would have saw some familiar footprints in the snow, well he’ll find out eventually.

He turns on the radio and he fiddles with the stations until he finds the right station. Christmas music fills through his car and not just any song, it was his and Harry’s favorite song, Believe by Josh Groban. The only reason why it was their favorite was the fact that their favorite christmas movie, The Polar Express. Every year they would watch that movie non-stop and it came to the point that they would be able to recite the movie word for word. It got quite annoying if anyone tried to watch it with them, but then they would just coo at how adorable they looked. Not to mention that they would sing at the top of their lungs with all of the songs.

Anyways, Louis was able to get the last minute gifts for his sisters and he knew that they would definitely love it. He made it home in one piece and he noticed something was off. He steps out of his car and he notices a trail of footprints led to the house. He can’t put his tongue on it, but they looked really, really familiar, but he just decides that it was the delivery man or something.

He walks into the house and notices that everyone was cuddled on the couch watching The Polar Express, he hasn’t watched this movie since Harry left, it just wasn’t the same after he didn’t have him there to watch it with him, so he just stopped. He doesn’t even stop to spend time with his family and neither did they question him, they knew that it is still a soft subject on Louis.

He walks up to his room and notices a little box on his bed accompanied by a letter. He sets the other bags by his bed and sits carefully on his bed. He grabs the note carefully and opens it slowly. 

He opens up the card and it read:

 

_Louis,_

_You may not know who I am, yet._

_But, soon everything will come together._

_See you soon._

_xx._

 

He furrows his eyebrows as he wondered who wrote this, he doesn’t even recognize the handwriting and he usually can.

He goes for the box and he opens it up to reveal a small black box. He opens it to see a silver crucifix necklace. Now he knows that he’s seen this before, but he can’t put his finger on it. He turns it over and theres an engravement of, “Loubear x.” There was only one person that would call him that, but he thought that it was impossible, he hasn’t seen Harry in five years. He doesn’t think of it that much before he slips it around his neck.

He wraps the rest of the presents before he hears a knock on his door, “Come in,”

“Lou, the girls and I wanted to tell you that we were going to the Christmas Show at their school in a bit if you wanted to come.”

“That’s okay, you go spend some time with the girls. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, we’ll be back at around 11:30, you don’t have to wait up for us."

“Mum, you know I would probably still be up anyways.”

“True, well we’re leaving in 5 minutes. So, please don’t burn the house down,” She spoke as she kissed the top of his head. She quietly clicked his door shut and he slipped down to lay on his bed. He stares up at the ceiling and after a while of just laying there his stomach decided to growl from hunger.

He makes his way downstairs and he starts to heat up some of the leftovers from dinner. He hears a loud knock on the front door and he shouts, “IT’S OPEN!”

He doesn’t think of it, but he hears footsteps come into the kitchen, “You know, I could have easily been some robber or criminal.”

Louis stiffens up and he turns around to set his eyes on that one person he hasn’t seen in forever. He doesn’t react that much, besides the fact that he runs and jumps into Harry’s arms almost knocking him over.

“I’ve missed you so, so much,” Louis spoke as he looked into Harry’s glassy, tear filled eyes.

Harry walked over to the kitchen counter and set Louis on it, he didn’t want to drop him.

“And I’ve missed you so much too.”

They both stare into each others eyes for what he feels like years, but it was only a few minutes. Harry was the one who took the initiative, he grabs Louis’ face and rubs his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were falling from his eyes. His eyes flicker to Louis’ lips as they both start to lean in and it felt like forever until their lips finally touched. They would say it was cliche that they felt a spark, and fireworks from the touch. The touch that they hadn’t felt in 5 years and it felt good to be able to feel it once more.

Their lips started to move in synch with each other, and it felt amazing. It felt like home, Harry was finally home. 

**

They stole kisses here and there before they ended up cuddled on Louis’ bed. It was only just about 10pm and it felt like they have been together forever.

“Harry?”

“Will you, make love to me? Like, I really want something different than what we used to do.”

“Whatever makes you happy baby,” Harry spoke as he softly kissed Louis’ on the lips before he got up to strip himself of his clothes. He then helped Louis strip of his clothes as well, leaving trails of soft kisses up and down on his body as he went.

Harry opened up Louis slowly, putting all his effort into not wrecking him. Soft kisses were left all over Louis’ lower body to make it more loving. Louis was feeling euphoria running through his veins and it felt better than being anywhere else.

Harry slowly eased himself in Louis and the slow, deep thrusts felt amazing. Harry hitting Louis’ spot dead on from the start didn’t surprise Louis at all, seeing as that happened every single time they were together. The rolling of Harry’s hips became more like a rhythm and there wasn’t a change in the pace of each of the thrusts. Harry loved Louis and this was one of the many things that he wanted to do to Louis for him to make it known that he never wants to lose him ever again. If it lost him, he would literally die.

Harry notices the necklace as he takes a better look at Louis, “You’re wearing it?”

“Yes, and now that you think of it I knew it looked familiar.”

“I always wore it and I knew that it would have looked better on you.”

Louis was slowly brought to his release and he released in between both of their chests. Just before it happened, Harry attached his lips to his and Louis moaned loudly into Harry’s mouth. Harry released just right after seeing how Louis clenched himself around Harry and drew him over the edge faster.

Harry pulls out of Louis and collapses next to Louis who is still trying to catch his breath. Louis moves and cuddles into Harry’s side. He puts his head on Harry’s chest and starts to close his eyes.

“No, no sleeping yet. We are both sticky and I don’t think your mom wants to see us naked on your bed.” Louis just groans as Harry picks him up and brings him into the connecting bathroom. He sets him on the toilet as he turns on the shower. As they wait for the water to heat up Harry kneels down to Louis’ level.

“I love you so much, you have no idea,” Harry spoke as he pecked Louis’ lips lightly.

“Same goes for me.” 

They cleaned themselves off in the shower, along with a few exchangements of kisses here and there. They stepped out of the shower and wrapped themselves in the same towel. They slipped on boxers and  t-shirts before they cuddled themselves into each other falling asleep just like how it always should be.

About a half hour later, Jay walks into Louis’ room only to have a smile put to her face. She was so happy that her son’s true love finally returned. She knew that he was coming, he had contacted her a few weeks back about him finally returning home for good. He wanted to surprise Louis, and what the surprise he got.

 

**

 

Christmas Day went by really fast, and before you knew it the day was over. But, not quite, Harry still had one more thing to give to Louis.

It was lightly snowing and the two lovers were walking to the park in town. It was the moment that they first confessed their love for eachother, and why not share it as another special place. They reach the little park bench and Harry motions for Louis to take a seat.

“Louis, you’re the love of my life and I really don’t know what I would do without you. When I had to leave you, I didn’t eat for days and I couldn’t sleep either, it got really bad. I just wished that you were there with me. I never did stop loving you and I never will,” Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box, “Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?” He opens up the box to reveal an engagement ring with diamonds that matched both of their eyes.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes,” Louis shouted as he shot up from the bench and Harry picks him up in his arms to spin him around. Harry sets him down to kiss his lips softly and puts on the ring. He then hears some cheering in the background and turns to see his family, plus Harry’s sister Gemma. Gemma was the only one who adored their relationship, and still does.

They all congratulate the couple as they walk hand in hand back to the house. As they got ready for bed, Louis notices the mistletoe over his doorway and brings Harry over to it.

“You never gave up me did you?” Louis spoke as he put his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry slipped his around his waist.

“Nope, I don’t think that ever did cross my mind.”

And the night ended with a simple kiss shared by the two lovers.

 


End file.
